As the prior art of the cubic boron nitride sintered body to be used for a cutting tool, etc., there is a sintered body (for example, see Patent Literature 1.), comprising cubic boron nitride, aluminum oxide and/or aluminum nitride and titanium nitride.    [Patent Literature 1] JP H08-109070A